YOU! Who Are You?
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: As he descends upon the earth, he is the last one to come. With him he will bring pain, but most of all, love to a young boy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HEHEHEHEHE this is a fic that I started to write during English I think. How weird is that? I'll ponder that thought later anyway. Anyway, this is a tame one at the moment so enjoy to your heart's content.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NGE. Sorry to disappoint you all.

* * *

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself as he slowly floated to the ground. Around him, a small city sat surrounded by mountains. Lightly touching the ground, he let his red eyes look at the concrete jungle of his new _home_. Could he really call it a home? Getting his bearings, he started to walk down the street.

Passing a small store, an image of a young boy emerged in his mind. Chocolate brown hair, white shirt, blue pants and soft blue eyes. Thinking os this image, he got lost in is mind and continued to walk forward. This image was starting to take on a new form in his head. He was walking and talking; yet he could not hear him. How could this be?

Sighing loudly, it seemed to echo around the empty street. Turning down another empty street, the boy stood in front of him. Staring at the figure, he blinked trying to think clearly, and then the figure was gone. Shaking his head, Kaworu continued his way down the street where he had a feeling he would meet someone important.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled just as he turned his head. A body fell onto him, forcing him to the cold concrete below him. His silver hair fell over his eyes and his body ached. The kid was heavy and wasn't in a hurry to move, this annoyed him.

Groaning, the kid got off him. Chocolate brown wispy hair flicked in front of his brown eyes. Staring in astonishment, Kaworu looked at the kid. Mumbling quietly, "I'm sorry for getting in the way."

"CRAP! I am so late for school. Gotta run kid, see ya round." The kid picked up all his books and started to run down the street. Letting his eyes follow the boy, he recognised the hair and eyes from somewhere. Shrugging, Kaworu got up and continued his slow stroll down the street.

_What the hell was wrong with that kid? _Kaworu's thoughts went back to his musings of his little mystery guy that now haunted his thoughts. His white shirt was partly undo and a cold breeze bit through to his stomach. Looking down, he did up his shirt and looked back up to see a music shop.

Walking in, he spotted a Mahogany violin hanging up on the wall. Picking it up, he felt how light and delicate it was in his hands. Smiling to himself, he found its partnering bow and started to play Beethoven's Symphony No. 9. Listening to the pure sound of the strings and tempo he played only one movement before taking it to the counter to purchase it.

Taking back to the streets, he continued his long walk to his unknown destination. The violin case felt light in his hands and yet it had a strong sense of being emanating from it that is hard to explain. He certainly felt the presence of a known being surrounding him as he travelled down the street.

Kaworu soon found himself at a train station that needed swipe cards. Sitting down on cement, a train arrived behind the security doors. The shuffle of a worn out kid could be heard and the high-pitched annoying squeak of an over excited female. Kaworu found himself shaking his head.

"Can you believe that Toji is the pilot of EVA Unit 03? That useless boy can do nothing at all!" the girl was German and a flicker of red hair confirmed what he was thinking. She was a fiery little vixen.

"Asuka, Toji is a good friend and I had to watch as my EVA started to beat up his EVA. I hate my father," a boy's voice reached his ears. It was quiet and unsure of the world around him. Kaworu liked him already.

Getting he left for the lake that sat in the centre of the Geo-Front. He knew that the boy would be here seeking counsel from the voiceless waters.

Walking to a rock shelf sticking out of the water, he gracefully jumped to the top rock and pulled out his violin. The metal strings felt soft under his touch and sounded like a cascade of water from a waterfall.

The music filled the air with sorrow and pain; it was as though the wooden instrument had come alive to tell its life story. Becoming immersed in the melody, Kaworu didn't notice the arrival of the boy of his daydreams that had plagued him that day. Slowly the melody came to its climax only to ebb away in silence.

"Wow, that was good. How long have you been playing?" the boy was quiet and hadn't turned to face him. Looking down at him and smiling, he picked up his violin again and played a happier tune.

"Not long, but the music just flows out through my arms and into the instrument letting it take form." His words were simple but said everything that they were meant to. Symphony Number 9 by Beethoven came from his finger tips and relaxed the kid.

"What is your name? My name is-"

"Shinji Ikari, the famous Third Child. My name is Kaworu Nagisa. I have been waiting for you." Looking shocked Shinji fell backwards startling the Angel. Placing the violin on the rock, he leapt to aid Ikari. His arms wrapped around the young teen making him tense up before he relaxed in the embrace.

"You, who are you Kaworu Nagisa?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of my NGE fic. Don't ya just love it! Even if you don't just smile and nod. It works for me smiles and nods. Okay, don't know when the next instalment is going on but for now here is the 2nd chapter.

I pulled on my black pants and wondered around my small room. I was searching for a package that had arrived before I had. Inside was an important document that needed to be signed. I had been here 3 days and it was a mess. Schoolwork littered the floor as did 'personal' items and underwear.

"I know, I know I let you down, I've been a fool to myself," I sung to myself. The tune was uplifting but the words were sad. An image appeared on my monitor; some one was at the front door.

"Hey Kaworu, its Shinji Ikari. We have to be at NERV in 5 minutes. Come on and hurry up!" his voice was suiting to his face. Worried.

Gendo Ikari, Shinji's dad, hated tardiness. In fact, I had already been punished for being late once already. A large bruise was forming on my chest; it was the shape of a boot. The ridge marks were almost as black as night and the area around it was a greenish colour.

Picking up my books for school and grabbing my shirt, I ran out the door. Shinji looked at me in all my glory of not being ready in time. He blushed furiously. Between a piece of bacon, I gave him my books.

"Howd un shu zis chevy," I muttered out. He looked confused but understood the basic idea. Holding onto my bag, I pulled on my shirt. Shinji had seen the bruise that glowed on my chest. Quickly I did it up and got my bag back.

Shoving stuff into it, he asked me about it, "Kaworu, how did you get that bruise? Is that the punishment that my father always speaks about?" Looking at his worried face I smiled.

"No Shinji, this was from something different. It was not for being tardy. You can stop worrying now. I won't die on you," I spoke calmly. The words seemed to do the trick. He relaxed slightly before we started to talk about what we were going to do on the weekend.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me Shinji?" we had spent a lot of time together in the last few days, as I was still new to town. His face light up with the question.

"Really, yeah of course I would like to come. Is it a horror or an action movie?"

"Horror I think, we get enough action around here that we could be super heroes ourselves. Well you can be Ikari," he turned red.

"SHINJI IKARI HURRY UP OR YOU AND THE FIFTH CHILD WILL BE LATE!" the annoying German accent broke my train of thoughts of Shinji. Looking up, a flame of orange hair in a dress was standing on the train.

"Yes Asuka, sorry,"

"Stop apologising for everything Shinji. Do you know how pathetic it sounds? Just stop it!" she must have not had any coffee this morning I thought.

"It shows that he has a sympathetic side as well as a serious one Asuka. I don't think I have ever heard you say sorry," I told her straight off. Shinji looked up at me as I stood up for him.

"How would you know Nagisa? You only got here a few days ago!"

"I have been watching you and the others for a long time now. I know what your darkest secrets are. Yours are very dark Sohryu," I added lightly. Asuka looked at me angrily and walked to the other end of the train. Shinji and I sat together talking about our weekend again.

The time flew by on the train; we were totally absorbed in each other's opinions and jokes. Evil glares were thrown at us every few minutes from the hotheaded German, but we didn't care.

"Shinji, I heard that you play the cello. Would you like to meet in the music room one day to play a duet together? It would be something that I would never had tried before. Would you?" I asked the question when we started to talk about music.

Looking at his fingers and feet Shinji replied, "I'm not as good as you are on the violin, but yeah. The school has cellos that I can borrow for an afternoon."

"Do you not prefer your own?"

"Yeah I do, but it is hard to take around. It is one of the few things that I let people touch…" he started to turn red. He looked down at the floor then out the window. Seeing this, I reached out and touched his fidgety hands to settle them.

"You hide yourself from everyone to well. Be yourself around me. I do not judge people on how they act, but by who they are," I had clasped his left hand in mine. I entwined my fingers with his.

He tensed up but then relaxed, it was another of those strange moments for him. We sat for the rest of the trip holding hands. I could tell that he liked the girl Ayanami, but I liked him more.

As we stopped at NERV, I got up, pulling him along. Shinji came along blindly, but he knew that I was watching out for him. As we came to the steps that led down the flat main level of the geo-front, he tripped over. My reaction took both of us by surprise. I lunged forward and caught him in midair. Just like at the lake he gave me a long hard look.

Today was going to be a wake up call for the Japanese boy I think.

Asuka was going down the escalator first, Shinji and I were next. We stood on the same step so that I was close to him just in case he fell over again. I couldn't let that happen to him.

Stepping onto one of the many horizontal escalators, we went to the change rooms. Pulling off our clothing we pulled out our Eva suits. Shinji got into his in a half daze while I got into mine without looking. I was looking at the body of the boy next to me.

Pushing the skintight button, my suit stuck to my body like hot plastic. The teen beside me was walking out with it half on.

"Ikari stand still for a moment. You are not ready yet," running to the boy I pulled the suit over his soft shoulders, and did it up at the back. Grasping his wrist I hit the vacuum button and watched it mould on to his body. I continued to hold his hand until we were outside the synchronisation room. As we walked in, he sort of woke up.

I looked down at the ground, then touched the bruise on my ribs. It now started to ache more. Walking over to Ristuko Akagi, she took me to the entry plug of Eva Unit 02 for synchronisation testing. Shinji went straight to his and jumped in. his face was not happy. There was no reason that he really piloted his unit from where I stood.

The plug filled with LCL and the language selected was Japanese. An image of Shinji appeared in front of me. Looking at him I smiled, faintly he smiled back before closing his eyes for the test.

Closing my own, I modified the harmonics with the Eva to suit me. Relaxing, the image that had plagued me for days crossed my mind. Expect this time, he was not wearing a shirt. Slowly these images were revealing more of him to me. This was interesting as I had only seen his bare torso since we met.

As the testing finished, I heard Shinji's voice, "Kaworu, lets go get some lunch, I am starved." Smiling I nodded to him. This day wasn't a waste of my time again, instead it was the opening to a relationship I hoped.

"Who are you Fifth Child?" came the German voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Welcome to this chapter. To save confusion because there will be some if i don't explain. This whole chapter is done in Shinji's point of view. So I think that is the confusing part out of the way. Thankies to those who reviewed this story and a big thanks to **jayhay **who proof read it for me at school. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or any other anime but if i did there probably would be some subtle changes.

* * *

_Lying on my bed it was late at night. I was staring at that ceiling. So blank and boring that it was depressing. Recently this boy, Kaworu Nagisa, joined the Evangelion team with Ayanami, Asuka and me. Some how there is a strange aura around him. He is so quiet yet we are all edgy about him. Perhaps this is what makes him so different from the rest of us who either hides behind erected barriers or lashes out at the people that love us the most._

_Where did he come from? The fifth child, here to replace Toji. They took Toji and made him a pilot and now he is missing a leg and father told me to kill him when he knew that I couldn't! What an inconsiderate shell of a man. His own son hates his very presence._

Kaworu…how easily it rolls off the tongue.

"Hey Ikari! Stop day dreaming and do some work for once!" that annoying shout only meant one thing at this time of day. Asuka was watching me staring into oblivion when I should really be looking at my work.

"Why do you yell when he only sits 2 seats ahead? The whole class does not need to hear your squabble," so wise and soothing, I can just see his red eyes looking at the back of my head. Yet I can feel Asuka's boring themselves into my brain trying to figure out what I will do.

"Sorry Asuka, I really was paying attention," I heard myself say.

"Don't apologise you stupid git! Why do you always apologise when you know that it only annoys the rest of us!"

"You sound like a married couple squabbling," Toji remarked from his seat at the back of the classroom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SUZUHARA?" she was really pissed off now.

"You heard me, or do you want me to explain? Okay, you and Shinji-"

"I know what you said! Do you want me to go over there and beat you to a bloody pulp?" Asuka was now starting to stand up.

Hikari, the class rep, stood up, "Asuka sit down please. Suzahara, you can help me clean up after class. Nagisa, next time try not to add fuel for the fire. She gets really fired up some days."

"Kaworu, is there something that you know that you aren't telling us?" I asked as I watched Asuka return to her seat. He smiled and said nothing else as the teacher was talking about the Australian involvement in World War I and II.

What a funny name. Oh well, it doesn't effect me. I just wish that-

"SHINJI DO YOUR WORK!" –she would shut up.

"Yes Asuka," I sighed. Aida was laughing at me behind my back. How embarrassing to have her yell at me during class so many times when the rest of us are trying to learn something new. Doesn't she know how to keep her trap shut?

Oh well, where was I…oh yes Kaworu. Perhaps he would like to go out later this afternoon after quartet practice and going to NERV. Stupid crappy organisation of grumpy old men and good-looking women. Why was I dragged into that mess? Who cares, I won't live much longer by the look of it.

"YEAH! Lunch time!" Toji could be heard above any thoughts by the sound of it. Would Kaworu join me for lunch today then? Maybe I should ask him before he leaves and disappears like he normally does.

"Kaworu, wait up!" I called as he went out the door. He stopped and turned around to face me. Wow how gorgeous- what the heck am I on about? "Would you like to have lunch with me today instead of by yourself?"

I looked into his beautiful red eyes hopefully. "Shinji Ikari…I would love to have my lunch with you today. Where would you like to sit?" WOW, he said yes…what does that mean?

"H-How about under that big oak tree? It is always nice and cool under it. I normally sit there by myself," I started to ramble. He laughed at me. Turning toward him in confusion, I didn't know what to do. Kaworu looked me in the eyes.

Walking off, he turned, "Well are you going to come have lunch with me or are you going to stand there like a stunned mullet?" That shocked me. My mouth must have dropped open as it soon felt as parched as paper. I quickly ran after the silver haired teen that was already at the edge of the building.

Sitting down, I found that I couldn't speak. Looking down I started to unpack my lunch and eat.

"Shinji, you know our trip to the movies? Did you enjoy going with me? Because I got a feeling that you didn't want to be seen going to the movies with me," he was quiet and that usually meant that the person was not happy about something. I stared down at my lunch again.

"Kaworu…I-I really enjoyed going to the movies with you. I really did I am sorry that you got that impression from me," I looked up at him; he was studying his sandwich that he was holding. It looked as if it was peanut butter. Wouldn't I like to smear- No Shinji, bad Shinji. Stay away from those nasty little thoughts!

I chuckled to myself, "What do you find so amusing?" He was smiling and slowly edging closer. "Please do tell me. For I wish to know what my petal laughs at, I pray do tell." _His petal?_ What the.

"P-p-p-petal?" I could feel my face heating up; "uh…I was laughing at the thoughts that were running through my head. You wouldn't want to know what they were." I shook my head at the last sentence. Once again I turned my face away from his in embarrassment. What was the matter with me today?

"Ah yes my petal. I would love to know the thoughts that cloud your mind when you look at someone or something that makes you go red. It would be nothing but an honour," an honour to hear something from me? He should know what I am thinking.

_Well, I was thinking about peanut butter and smearing it all down your sexy body then slowly licking it off till you couldn't stand the feeling anymore! _Taking a deep breath, I pushed those thoughts out of my head, "I was thinking of-of." I leant forward and kissed him. It was the only thing that I could do.

Letting my lips lingered on his, I could feel him press against my own. His tongue rolled against my lips. Parting them, I felt his tongue find mine lying in wait. _Where did this come from? Is this what has been missing from my life?_ My hands went into his hair pushing on him gently as to bring him deeper into the kiss.

Pulling back, I whimpered at him wanting more, "Hmm, so that is what was really lurking on that hidden mind. Perhaps I should find out more of this little rubrics cube I have started playing with." Kaworu leant in and started another kiss. Hmm, Kaworu. A small smile crossed my lips.

Pulling me closer to him, Kaworu rested against the trunk of the tree. My hands cupped the back of his head making sure that it was not being pushed into the tree under the force that I was applying to his lips. His own arms had wrapped around my back and were supporting me.

This time I pulled back, "I am very sorry if that was a bit blunt but what I was thinking was much worse. So please forgive Kaworu-koi." I pushed my tongue passed his lips searching the cavity that was his mouth. He groaned quietly, but I just let my instincts run.

"SHINJI IKARI WHERE ARE YOU! Uh- stupid idiota!" came the call. I pulled back so quickly that I landed in Nagisa's lap. Opening my eyes, I found that I had landed looking right at his crotch. I turned a deep scarlet, but I couldn't stop looking.

"Shinji, are you alright? You just turned a shade of red that I have never seen before," his voice was so sweet and calm. Obviously he wasn't embarrassed that I was looking directly at his groin, but hell I was.

Getting up quickly, my hand slipped, causing me to land exactly where I started. "I-I am so sorry koi, but I am so embarrassed that I was staring at…well, I think you know what I was looking at," I spoke out from my lovely position. Rolling over, I found myself looking up at his angelically carved face. How could someone look so handsome?

"Ikari get out of his lap! You don't know what people would think if they saw you like that!" she had found me, "it is time for us to go to NERV. Might as well bring the fifth child since he is a pilot. Just don't let me catch you like that again. It gives me the creeps."

Sitting up, I leant into his chest. So warm and comforting. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on listening to his steady heartbeat through his shirt. Over that he was humming another Beethoven piece, Symphony No. 9. Drifting off in a light slumber, I felt him wrap a warm arm around my shoulders and embrace me.

Pushing back my fringe, I could feel his warm breath on my face, "We need to move Shinji, or Sohryu will be riding up our backs if we are late again. That would mean twice she would have done that to us."

"I don't care, as long as I am with you Kaworu Nagisa." He looked down at me. Smiling, I flashed my teeth quickly before pulling away from his warm body. Standing up, I held out my hand, he grasped it strongly and I pulled him up. The force with which I pulled him up at flung him straight at me and into my arms. Seizing the moment, he kissed me again before letting me go.

Staring at his back as he walked away, I had let my mouth gape open. Then came that piercing shout again, "SHINJI! GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!" How I hated that shout. It is so screechy and angry. But now he knows, and I…What do I really feel? Love, compassion, hate or fear? Can I trust this strange boy with his soft hands and…Shinji no dirty thoughts! The last thing I want happening is…I hate thermal expansion.

So just who is this Kaworu Nagisa that has stolen my heart?

* * *

Please review, because I don't know if you are enjoying my story. Plus it helps me out if I want to change stuff.

Wolf-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, at the moment, this story has been pushed back in the order of urgentness. As a result, it will not be updated for a little while because I am going away for a week. But other than that, this is the next chappie. This is done in the point of view of Shinji. Just like the last chapter I think.

Review time:

**berettaboy-** Why doesn't that surprise me about "expansion" anyway, it gets another mention in this chappie as well. Yes I agree that they should have expanded on it, but that is why we writers are here, to do that and add a twist.

**PandaPjays-** It's alright, anyway here is the update and hope you enjoy.

Also I would like to say thanks to **jayhay **for proofreading it at 12 last night. Thankies!

* * *

Sitting down on the hard vinyl seats of the train, I found that I was immersed with the sound of the rails and the chatter that filled the train. Every stop brought someone new on or dropped them off. The sound of my own musing was barely loud enough for me to hear. People were different in ideals and what they thought was life, but all were scared of the one thing. That as death.

Perhaps I am so close to it everyday, I get used to it, but why does my mother's still hit me the hardest? Probably because that was the day my father stopped talking to me like a son. That was the year I ran away from it all. I was not very sociable with other people, so I was alone, but I didn't mind it. Being alone is second nature to me I guess.

Looking up from the grey, monotonous floor, I looked into the intense blue eyes of- "Shinji, what are you staring at? Is the ground not good enough for your eyes anymore is there something that you find very attractive of me?" Asuka. I sighed. She was such a pain.

"No Asuka, I just happened to look up at you, I was not goggling you! But I was looking at your eyes if that is what you mean. They are quite pretty," _good job Ikari that should stop her from thumping you!_ Her face went a bright red before she started to yell.

"MY EYES! You just looked at my eyes! Is my body not good enough to look at or do my eyes have an unsurmountable force that makes you look at them! You are so stupid third child that I don't know why I even waste my breath on you!" _hopefully she has stopped…yes she has. Good._

Looking back at the floor, I could see Him out of the corner of my eye. I edged closer to him. Kaworu looked up; I love his red eyes. So intense that they could burn a hole into anything if he stared at it long enough. _Do I have a hole in me?_ I quickly did a check of my body to make sure that I was whole.

"Ikari, what are you doing? You look as though you have lost something important," he spoke again! It seems like ages ago that I was in his arms; pushing my tongue further into his- Shinji, stop thinking about it. That could be one of those expansion packs that you just don't want while on a train.

"Hmm? Uh, no I thought that I forgot my security card when it was in my bag as I remembered. No need to get alarmed," I felt my cheeks burn hot. I looked back at the ground. If I looked at Asuka, I would have my ears burnt off, if I looked at Nagisa, well let's not go there.

People were once again leaving the train. One last stop then it was straight to NERV HQ. How I hated that company. So stupid with all the laws and regulations that kept me from telling people about why I was absent some days and why Rei usually came to school with at least one bandage on her body.

She was so quiet Rei. Always keeping to herself that it mostly scared people when she did actually try to start talking. Also, she was very formal with the way that she spoke that if someone did speak to her, they would either be scolded for being pushy or very politely told to leave her alone.

"Where's Ayanami? Was she already on the train when you came to get us Asuka? Because she wasn't at school I don't think," I was always hesitant to ask Asuka any questions. Say the wrong thing and say goodbye to your ears.

Glaring at me, she spoke, "Wonder Girl, who knows. She never turns up to school most of the time and she talks to no one. So how is any one supposed to know where the hell she is?" That went smoother than expected.

I studied the floor intensely, trying to find and cracks to poke my pencil through. As I found one, I realised that you wouldn't even be able to fit a piece of paper through it. That could be a problem for me. Oh well, I'll just have to find something that could fit. Maybe a leaf, but there are no leaves on this bus.

Stuff it; there is nothing on this train that could fit. If only it was wider then I could push my pencil through. That would be funny. Turning around, I found Kaworu staring at me again. It must be like some hobby of his that he does whenever he has the chance to. The most he does it is during class, in the change rooms, quartet practice and when we are on our way to HQ.

Without being rude, I looked back and smiled. Well I tried to anyway, but failed miserably. He did smile back however just before I was thrown off my backside and into his chest as the train suddenly stopped. Closing my eyes, I heard the steady but strong heart beat of the boy.

My arms had wrapped around his waist and for some reason I couldn't let go. This worried me. As I opened my eyes, his face was right above mine. Not being able to handle the situation well, I blushed furiously. Those few moments at lunch had passed and now it was back to normal. Being as embarrassed to be found looking at him let alone on top of him was earth shattering.

Getting up quickly, my hand got caught on his shirt. I pulled as to get it away only to have the buttons break and his shirt fly open. Turning around to apologise, I found myself staring at his six-pack and having the urge to touch it. It was rather an annoying situation. He had my full attention, and yet he let me stare and turn a deep shade of crimson.

"This is rather embarrassing now. Uh, do you want your shirt back Kaworu? I didn't mean to rip it off like I did. I panicked and my watch got caught and it just came off. Whoa, this really is embarrassing," I was really rambling now.

Handing back his shirt, his hand brushed against mine, "What is so embarrassing? Earlier, you were content to lie in my arms, now you are afraid to even touch my hand. Shinji, what is the matter?"

_Just great, I have the almighty, sex god asking if I am all right. This is one of those really weird moments of my life_, "I, uh…well it's just that…whoa. Kaworu I, uh…" Talk about awkward moments and a half. He is the almighty Kaworu and I can't even speak properly.

The train shuddered into the NERV HQ station. I now at least could try and collect my thoughts while I walked slowly to Ristuko and Misato. Getting up, I grabbed my books and went out the door. Asuka had gone and was half way there but I lacked the enthusiasm.

As I trudged down the hallway, Kaworu walked beside me. I knew that he would most likely want an answer as to why I was acting so weirdly on the train. Turning to face him, I noticed that he was pre occupied.

"Kaworu, I'm sorry for how I acted on the train. I do like you a lot, it's just that Asuka scares me and that glare was looking right at me when I was trying to speak to you. I'm sorry if you felt as though I had used you for my own purposes," boy was it hard saying that.

Smiling at me, he just nodded, "I thought you were rather embarrassed by her presence. Like when Ayanami is around. Perhaps, I can help you change the way you look at people so that you can be with me."

"Yeah, I wish that you could help me, but it just doesn't seem possible. I mean, I live with Asuka and Ayanami just stares and says nothing and is affiliated with my horrible good for nothing father. There are just so many things that annoy me and whenever someone is really close to my father, I get a weird feeling when I am around them. It's like they have this huge aura that only I can get be tractor beamed into and it's so annoying!" I now felt irritable and almost lashed completely out at my love.

"Ikari, do not worry about her. She in herself has an aura that could scare the living daylights out of anyone and Asuka's temper can annoy anyone. Even she can get on my nerves, do not forget that Ikari," he was so cool about my sudden freak out that it was really weird.

"So you are not fazed by my complete freak out and you are still wanting to be with me? You really do care don't you Nagisa? No one other than Misato really cares about me that much," it was a new concept to me; I have two people who love me for me.

He smiled and grabbed me around the waist, "Perhaps we should go out again. It would definitely take everything off your mind Shinji."

"You mean it Kaworu? I would have to make sure that Asuka doesn't catch wind of this till about a week after so that I don't get ripped on. Hmm, how bout this weekend?" I was so close to him and he was touching me. Lifting my arms, I wrapped them around his neck.

Leaning back slightly, Kaworu pulled me onto my toes, "Maybe we could go to the lake where we met for some lunch. That would be nice. I would like that a lot." I smiled, pulling him closer. It was nice being wrapped up by his arms that I was at peace.

We stood like that for ages, letting time pass as it wished. Finally, I pulled back from his embrace and looked at my watch. In large ugly numbers it blinked 3:59. Staring at it a few moments longer, it finally registered.

"Kaworu, we have to jet now or father will kill us slowly for being late. I haven't been late yet and don't really want to start either," I kissed him on the lips before parting. He pulled me back for another kiss before grabbing my hand and sprinting down the corridor.

I was panting heavily and struggling to keep up but still I ran on. Somewhere in me was a drive that was pushing me and telling me that if I didn't hurry up I would die in the next few seconds. However, Kaworu still grasped my hand and didn't let go till we got to Misato, Ristuko, Rei and a glaring Asuka.

"You are late Shinji. So are you Kaworu, this is unacceptable. What were you two doing that made you run late? Asuka said that you were both on the train and that you were walking here. That means you should have been here a few minutes ago and in your plug suits yet you are here in school uniform!" Misato was pissed.

"Sorry Misato, we'll get changed now then. Come on Nagisa, we have to hurry though," I grabbed Kaworu's hand and dragged him to the changing rooms. I continued to drag him till we were at my locker. Letting go, he walked over to his, which was on the other side of the bench.

Pulling off my shirt, I folded it up and placed it in my locker. Behind me, I could feel his eyes pouring over me. It was a weird feeling, but I liked it. Looking at my plug suit, I knew that I would have to take my pants off. Sighing, I undid the button and fly, holding onto my pants, I unfolded my plug suit with the other. Shaking it, I let go of my pants and felt them hit the floor.

Turning around, Kaworu was staring at me and I turned a brilliant red. He too had no shirt on, but he at least had his pants on. I on the other hand was trying to pull off my underwear and get into my plug suit as quickly as possible as to not expose myself for too long.

Putting my feet in and standing up, I felt a delicate pair of arms wrap around my waist. So warm and soft were his fingers as they grabbed my hips. He kissed my neck with his soft lips making them shiver with delight. Slowly falling to the seat, I felt him try to push my plug suit off my waist. Smirking, I continued to pull it up while we kissed on the bench.

While my plug suit remained on, I made sure the distance between our torsos was minimal. I felt myself get hotter but something clicked in the back of my mind. As my mind separated itself from my actual sense of being, I watched as my interesting carnal instincts took over.

Realising what was going on, I pulled myself back into my head and pulled away. Panting, I saw that his cheeks were red and that he too was panting heavily. Kaworu held me tightly round the waist as I sat on him looking into his eyes. Slowly, I pulled my plug suit on entirely, cutting off all senses of touch with the boy.

Standing up, I realised that Kaworu still had his school pants on. Walking over to his locker, I pulled out his navy blue suit and unfolded it. Taking it over to him, he stood there staring at me.

"Well, you have to get dressed sooner or later. I'd prefer sooner but unless you want Asuka coming in when you are fully exposed tickles your fancy fifth, then I'd get dressed," I hit the button on my wrist making the suit become skin tight.

Nodding slightly, he removed the rest of his clothing in front of my now gaping eyes. I swear there must have been a puddle of drool around my ankles. Kaworu knew I was staring and very slowly pulled his plug suit up over his slim and sexy body.

"Now I believe that we should leave this little room and go back to the others, this is before Misato goes absolutely bonkers at us for being even more late. If that is even possible," I now had shut down the drooling gland in my mouth and was now standing next to the teen.

"For Misato, anything is possible. Plus she has Asuka with her and Ristuko is there as well. So yes, it is possible and would cause Third Impact on its own if all that anger melted into one," Nagisa smiled at that last comment which made me laugh. Hugging him again, we ventured out into the hall and to where all the females that run this place and its attitude stood.

"What were you two doing that can possibly take 15 minutes to do? Where you two doing something that you shouldn't have been?" Asuka was quick to point the finger, "maybe you two are just slow at doing everything which wouldn't surprise me."

"Asuka, maybe you should stop prying into the business of others or it could can back and bite you. That would not be the prettiest sight that I would like to see," Kaworu stated as Rei stared at him in disgust. _What was with Rei? Is there something that sets her on edge about my Kaworu?_ I thought as I flicked my eyes from Ayanami to Nagisa.

"Now, Shinji you get Eva 1 today, Rei in Eva 0 and Kaworu, you are to do your synchronisation test in Unit 2. Asuka, don't complain, you will be tested today. Just not right now," Akagi said as Asuka opened her mouth to complain.

"This is so not fair. Misato what is going on? Why is the Fifth Child going to use my Eva? I don't what has gotten into you Ristuko but I don't want him in my Evangelion," here she goes. Shaking my head, I started to walk to the door to where I was to access my entry plug.

Turning around, Kaworu was behind Rei and she wasn't impressed with him. Somehow, he had managed to get on her nerves without even talking to her. Looking forward, I once again thought of how little I knew of the boy and how little time I had known him for. He got here last month and yet I am now involved with him and Rei hates him.

_Just who is he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! Sorry it's taken a little bit, but had major writer's block and have been writing it a little at a time. which has been annoying as heck. Other than that here it is, the next installment of this story. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

* * *

Breathing in deeply, I felt the LCL fill my lungs. I felt as though I was drowning in it. Coughing slightly, the Eva kicked into gear. Closing my eyes, the power of the Eva throbbed under me. So much power coursed through this creature and it was at my fingertips, much like my friend.

"We all in? Okay, okay! Now lets get started. Shinji relax, you're not fighting today," Misato said over the com channel. Even though he was in his Eva, I could hear his quickened breathing. Shaking my head to myself, I breathed in deeply and relaxed.

"Yes Misato," he was so obedient around her and the other people in this stupid complex. Shinji was quiet and shut off from everyone but me. _Should I feel special since I have earned his respect and inner thoughts?_ I ponder that thought for a little while.

"Okay pilots, this test is over for today. Make sure you sleep well okay, okay," she was too cheery that Misato Katsuragi. How did my petal put up with it? I need coffee.

Around me, the LCL was draining quickly and I coughed it out of my lungs. Once again, the taste of blood was left in my mouth. One of the biggest downfalls of the air-rated liquid, it smelt and tasted like blood. Getting up, I moved out of the entry plug and waited for him.

We were both drenched, but since my suit was a dark colour, it wasn't effected much. In Shinji's case, it was lined with some white, making it go semi transparent exposing his slim arms. Smiling, I grabbed his hand and ran to the changing rooms.

"Kaworu do we have to run so fast? I feel rather tired now," slowing down I turned around to face him. Unfortunately, he was falling asleep on the spot. Smiling softly, I picked him up and ran with him in my arms. Shinji's mouth fell open, but he clung to my neck.

"We have to get there now petal, no time's to be wasted. Shinji, don't fall asleep yet," I said as I reached my intended area. Putting him down softly, he stood up and walked in. Yawning, he stretched his back. From the door, I heard multiple discs and vertebrae cracking, "Ow, that never happens."

Walking over to my locker, I opened it and started to crawl out of my plug suit. Behind me, I could hear him fighting with his. As easy and delicately he pulled it on, he struggled to pull it off. Too much moist in between him and his suit. Pulling on my underwear and pants, I walked over to him.

"Do you need a hand? You're fighting with it again Ikari," I grabbed the top of his suit and carefully twisted it off his torso. His face was a shade of red. This I still couldn't figure out why he did it. Standing up straight again, I picked up Shinji's shirt and unfolded it. Letting him slip his arms in, he was like a little child, only not so little.

Pulling it around to the front, I did up the buttons and stared at him, "Thanks Kaworu…_yawn_…I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." I smiled weakly and went back to my own locker. With me not having a shirt on, I could feel Shinji's eyes roaming over my torso. At this I smiled and found my shirt. I didn't care as much as he did.

"Shinji, you need to get into some dry pants you know. Wearing those won't do much for your health I don't think," I smirked as I looked at him. Standing there with his eyes half shut, he nodded in acknowledgment and stripped down to his skin. Composing myself enough, I looked over his naked bottom half.

Moving over to him, I grabbed him around the waist. He breathed in quickly. Kissing his neck softly, he melted into my arms. In his hands were his boxers and pants. As he pulled on his boxers and pants, I found that my open shirt was tucked in at the back. This exposed my chest and stomach as I pressed myself onto his chest.

"Perhaps we could go out tonight Shinji. That movie can be tonight as we don't have school tomorrow because of our testing again," I spoke in between light kisses that I placed on his neck and lips. His hands were in my hair slowly massaging my scalp.

"Perhaps, but what about Misato and Asuka? You may not have to deal with them, but I do," he kissed me on the lips, "they both have to know where I'm at night. I guess it's just a chick thing."

I pulled back slightly, "Don't keep me waiting at the theatre koi. About six then?" I looked into his eyes. They were a soft brown and they held fear. _Fear of what? _Shaking my head, he noticed the slight movement.

Pulling me closer to him, he whispered, "Hmm, you seem to smell good even after being drenched in LCL. How's that possible?" The teen was falling asleep in my arms. Picking him up and placing him on the bench, I looked down his body. It was so relaxed and hassle free.

Lying beside him on the bench, I slowly stroked his stomach. His muscles twitched under the touch, making me smile. Pulling myself closer to his head, I kissed his neck. Kissing it again, I moved up toward his face. Shinji's body was responsive, even if his mind wasn't.

"Shinji, are you awake still?" I whispered to him. His eyes were shut, but he smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but I mightn't be for long," he sat up and straddled the seat. Now it was the opposite of earlier, my head was resting next to him and he was comfortable with it.

"Maybe it's time that we left this room Shinji, you need your sleep. Also I think that we'll stick to the original plan with the movies. You look so tired that I don't think you'd last the night," I said as I sat up.

He grabbed me around the middle and nuzzled into my back. "Thanks Kaworu. As much as I love being with you…_yawn_…I think that you maybe right about the last one," Shinji breathed into my ear. My body tingled; the feeling was what I wanted.

Getting up, I pulled my shirt around to the front, but left it undone. _Who cares if they see me like this?_ Turning to face him, he struggled to his feet. Shaking my head, I grabbed both his and my shoes from our lockers and placed them in front of him. He smiled at the thought and pulled them on.

Standing up, he picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. Getting up again after placing on my shoes, I pulled his shirt to the front and did it up for him. Tucking his in, I held his hand lovingly and we walked to the door.

_Even if we didn't go to the movies, we still had the bus trip home to keep us occupied. _That thought brought a mischievous smile to my lips that went unnoticed by the teen. He would have to find out what it was about later.

Walking out into the hall, I noticed that he still was half asleep and not realising what was happening around him. This worked in my benefit as this meant that it looked as though I was leading him by hand, which I was. Also, I held his hand out of…_love_? What ever it was, it had a warm feeling attached to it.

"See you tomorrow Kaworu. Is Shinji all right? You seem to be leading him," Ristuko said as she stood with us on the flat escalator thing.

"Master Ikari is just very tired that he doesn't seem to know where he is going at the moment. Other than that he is fine. I will see you tomorrow Dr Akagi," I stepped off the moving conveyer belt with Ikari in toe and went in the direction of the train station.

Taking a seat next to the door, I pulled Shinji down on my left. The seat was hard vinyl that made my backside hurt after sitting on it for half an hour. Shifting to get comfortable, Shinji had laid his head down in my lap. Obviously he was too tired to realise what he was doing. Shrugging, I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft.

Leaning back into the rest, I found that I might as well shut my eyes for a few minutes to recover some sort of strength so that I could go to his house, drop him off and then get back to my own. Closing them, I felt eyes staring at me.

Opening them to slits, I saw the fiery German girl looking at us. Her face was livid. Smiling inwardly I watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and then get up and move to a different cabin. At this I openly smiled at the triumph of making her realise that he does mean something to her.

Closing my eyes again, I nodded off for a little while. In my light sleep, _I had been lying on the cold, soft snow of the mountains. A mound of snow was in front of my face and I could hear someone laughing. Getting to my feet, I grabbed a compacted snowball and peered over the top of the mound. Just visible over the mound across from me was a pale blue beanie. It bobbed and disappeared for a couple minutes till its owner peered over the barricade. Throwing the snowball, it hit him fair and square knocking his hat to the ground._

"_Hey, what was that for? You trying to start a war?" at that a snowball was thrown. It hit me in the chest, as I had stood so I could see him better._

"_You're on Ikari. Take that!" another snowball was thrown at him. This time however, he had gone behind his structure and it glided over his head._

"_You need to learn how to throw Kaworu!" he chided back. A snowball hit my wall of ice. I laughed to myself._

"Kaworu Nagisa and Shinji Ikari, wake up! It's not that tiring to do synch testing!" the Second Child had taken it upon herself to wake me up. She's making a fool of herself again I think.

"…_Yawn…_huh?" Shinji rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't you notice that you were asleep Shinji? On his lap for that?" Looking from Asuka to me, he blushed. Closing the slits that were my eyes, I ignored the German.

"No, and no. It's comfy here," I opened my eyes again to look down at him. A cute smile crossed his face. I felt heat radiate from my cheeks.

"What's with the blushing today? First you Third Child, now the Fifth Child has gone and done it! STOP IT NOW!" the Second Child yelled across the carriage. Everyone on the train turned to look at her. Misato was right down the end.

"Asuka, chill out," Katsuragi could be heard.

"But Misato, Shinji and Kaworu are like twins today. Both were late, waited for each other and now they are basically sitting on top of each other," Asuka was whining now. I shook my head and closed my eyes again.

"Kaworu, stay with me please? Asuka will rip my throat out otherwise," he laughed slightly, "where did you come from Kaworu?" Touching his head with my hand I said nothing for a few minutes.

"Shinji, I'm not entirely sure at the moment. All I know is that I arrived here about a month ago," I lied; I knew where I came from. He just didn't need to know that yet. I'd rather remain that mystery guy that has made him come out of his shell.

Across from both of us, sitting like she had a straight backbone was Rei Ayanami. Burnt crimson eyes stared at me, I could feel them. She knew me for what I was, the end. Rei always followed me around the complex like a shadow follows its owner.

"You seem to only bring more trouble Nagisa," her voice was as quiet and strong as always. I noticed that I was looking into her eyes when she said it. Ayanami's face was blank, unreadable.

"Only you see that Ayanami. In fact, I'm here to settle it down."

"What are you?" her eyes flashed with unforetold knowledge.

I smiled, "Only God knows that."

* * *

Tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

I just love the bathroom scenes. I use them a lot. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated any story, but I've been busy shifty eyes. LOL. Anyway, here is the next installment of Kaworu/Shinji loveliness. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own NGE or Ode To Joy. Or Misato's beer. I think that's it. I don't really own anything really...which is sad. but i own the story idea. and no one can take that away from me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the bath, he let the water encase his body in its wetness and warmth. Slowly filtering through his mind were the events of the past few days. Even though he was doing the inner soul search yesterday, Shinji found that he had made no real headway.

_What did he mean about how he knows about his future?_ Shinji let his mind pace as he stared into nothing. _Why does this even trouble me so much? What's wrong with me?_

"Shinji, can PenPen use the shower? He's a bit on the chilled side," Misato called out. Even though the bird had been at the hot springs at an embarrassing moment of thermal expansion, he still sent Shinji's skin creeping.

"Ah, Misato, I'm still using the bath! Can he wait a few minutes?" he closed his eyes and saw the centre of his thoughts.

"How come that dumb bird gets the bath before me Misato?" Asuka's voice reverberated through the walls. Poor PenPen knew that he was never liked by the German, but revelled in getting the bathroom before her.

"Asuka he needs the warm water, plus you had a shower at HQ after testing. You don't need another," was the reply. Simple.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me again young lady!" Misato called from her room.

Sinking lower into the warmth of the water, he let it entomb him. His heart thundered in his ears, his lungs started to cave under the lack of air. Misato's voice was blurred and soon became white noise. Drifting into the stillness, Shinji felt only the burn of his lungs and not the pain in his head.

Hands fastened around Shinji's shoulders and pulled him out of the water. Breaking the surface, He welcomed the new oxygen supply like it was heavenly. Staring down at him was a mass of purple hair.

"What were you trying to do? Drown yourself? You were a nice shad of purple just then," Misato was worried.

"Huh?"

"Are you crazy Ikari?"

"Maybe," he whispered.

"Well get out coz Nagisa's here to see you," she said with finality.

"HE'S WHERE? HERE?"

"Yeah, waiting in your room for you. Said it was important. Don't keep him waiting then," Misato left quickly as he jumped out of the bath.

"Where are my clothes? Misato, did you take my clothes?" Shinji called out from the door. At that moment, PenPen waddled in and looked up, shrugging in his penguin way he jumped in the warm bath Shinji was just in.

"I don't know, just use a towel, I'm sure he won't mind. It would be just like after testing. No biggy."

Shinji turned around and saw PenPen in the bath, "GAH!" The bird looked over at him again and then turned away. Ikari was still naked, but he quickly reached for a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked to his bedroom.

"Put some clothing on Shinji! I don't want to see you hanging around," Asuka called out from the lounge room. A soapy was on and she turned around to stare at the screen again.

_What could be so important that Kaworu would have to visit me for? I can't seem to think of anything._ He thought as he opened his door.

Lying on his bed was his friend. His dishevelled hair fanned across a black pillow. _Wow._ Shinji could feel his heart rate rise. In his hands a small black rectangle slowly turned while the teen hummed a familiar tune.

Opening a single crimson eye, he stared at the half-naked Shinji, "Hello Ikari, nice attire."

"What?" Shinji replied before looking down, "oh shit. Sorry Kaworu, I ah…um just got out of the ah bath."

"Is that so?"

Shinji went to his cupboard and pulled out some boxers and shorts, "Yeah. And my clothes went missing too. So don't mind me." Holding onto his towel. Shinji walked behind a shade and got into the clothing he pulled out.

"Sorry about that Kaworu. Just that I ah um…hmm-"

"Yes?"

Shinji looked at his feet. He could feel eyes pouring over him and found himself lost. Looking up, he noticed that Kaworu was in front of him.

"It's just that I…I don't know what to do. It's really stupid, but I feel as though, well you know, something really bad is gonna happen. I mean, I don't know. Do you think I'm going crazy Kaworu?" Shinji looked into the eyes of the other teen hoping to find something.

Pulling him close, Kaworu hugged him tightly, supporting Shinji's head with his hand, "No Ikari. Something bad is going to happen. But not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean? Something is going to happen isn't it. You know it too. I don't want to lose you fifth, I don't!" Shinji tensed up and held Kaworu tight.

Lifting Shinji's head, Nagisa kissed him lightly. The small touch sending shivers down the teen's spine.

Pulling back slightly, Ikari looked into the crimson eyes opposite him, "Is what we do wrong? I mean, I seem to find that-" Kaworu placed a single finger onto Shinji's lips.

"Not in my books it isn't," with that Kaworu kissed the teen again. Feeling the soft lips against his own, Shinji embraced Nagisa once more.

For a few minutes they stood in the middle of Shinji's room lost in each other. Shinji's arms were around Kaworu's neck while his hands gently caressed the teen's back.

"Why would you ask?" Kaworu said through kisses.

Shinji nuzzled his head into Nagisa's neck, "It's just that, I don't know…maybe it's everyone around us. Everyone looks at us…mostly me when we're near each other. That everyone is mostly Asuka, Rei and Misato. I just don't know anymore."

Kaworu's eyes shot open and looked at the shivering teen in his arms. The realisation of the emotions that ran through the other hit him hard.

"Are you afraid Ikari? Of one day waking up and not knowing who you are?" Kaworu pulled back to look at Shinji's face. His brown eyes shimmering in the light.

"Yes, I'm afraid of that…but not death. That would be the final moment of pain before eternal peace," his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He moved away from the silver haired teen to sit on his bed with his back against the wall.

Tears formed in his eyes. Slowly they fell down his face glistening in the light. Neither spoke. Nagisa moved over to his idol of affection. Sitting down softly on the bed, he held Ikari's hand. It was cold and slightly damp from tears.

"Shinji! Dinner!" Misato called out.

"Coming!" Shinji called back, "would you like to stay for tea Kaworu?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Only if you want me to."

Pulling himself from the wall, he crawled to down to Kaworu. Kissing him on the nose, Shinji pulled him toward the door, "We don't want her to get angry at us again."

"SHIN- oh you're here. Are you staying Kaworu?" Misato asked.

"If you will let me miss Katsuragi."

"Misato he can't stay!" Asuka protested, before turning her gaze to Shinji, "and what happened to your shirt?"

Looking down at himself, Shinji shrugged, "I never put one on. Is it offending you Asuka?"

Glaring back at her counterpart, Asuka turned to glare at Kaworu, "Stupid third and fifth children, always up to something."

"YEAH! Nothing beats a beer!" Misato called out as she took a mouthful of Yebitsu beer.

Shinji kept his head down as he ate, "Shinji are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just trying to eat everything that's edible."

"Hey, that's not very nice. At least it's a frozen dinner and I didn't actually cook it. Just heated it up," Misato said before taking another swig of her beer.

"He's right though Misato, only Shinji doesn't heat up frozen dinners because he can actually cook."

"Asuka, was that a compliment?" Shinji asked between mouthfuls.

Misato looked up from her meal, "I believe that it was. So you CAN be nice Asuka. I never knew that."

"I can be nice. I just choose not to be."

Everyone focused on their meals once more. Kaworu was across from Shinji while Asuka was across from Misato. From under the table, something pressed lightly against Shinji's leg.

Taken by surprise, Shinji breathed while drinking. Coughing and spluttering he got up quickly, "Shinji are you alright? Breath kiddo!"

Blinking wildly, Shinji felt tears glide down his cheeks. Slowly, his breathing eased and he managed to speak hoarsely, "I'm fine, just some water went down the wrong way." He coughed a little more before sitting down again.

"You can't even drink without almost killing yourself Third Child. I don't know how you manage to stop the attacks of the Angels," Asuka said. Kaworu stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Asuka. Panic flickered across his face. He looked down quickly.

Looking across the table, he noticed that Kaworu quickly showed worry in his eyes before they turned to their normal look. _He does worry about me. He must truly like me,_ Shinji thought as he smiled to his friend. Blinking slowly, Nagisa turned back to his food and spoke little through out the rest of the meal.

Leaning back in her chair, Misato placed her hands behind her head and grinned, "That was a good meal. Now if my memory serves me right-"

"Which it never does," Shinji whispered.

"-I believe it's Shinji's turn to clean up."

"WHAT! I've cleaned up the past week! Why can't Asuka do it for once?" he protested, "plus I have a guest!"

"Don't push this onto me Ikari! It's your turn and that's what it says on the roster. So you do it or your out on the street for a while. That's how you earn your keep."

Misato looked at Asuka, "So how do you earn your keep missy?"

Sitting straight backed, she looked at Misato carefully, but not very calmly, "I wash clothing and help with the bathroom and I do the washing when it's my turn."

"You mean Shinji does the washing when it's your turn and you only wash your own clothes. You sort of help with the bathroom," Misato replied.

"Misato that's not true! I do more than what you say I do!"

Standing quietly, Shinji gathered the plates and containers to escape the fight that had just started to brew. He kept his head bowed and walked straight into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. To his right he could he someone drying them silently and putting them away.

"Is that so. Then why is it always Shinji that washes the dishes? Why do I always clean the rest of the bathroom?"

"I do clean. The clothing is my main chore in this house. Plus I still have homework to complete and the laundry is in the bathroom!" Asuka yelled back before pushing back her chair.

"You do have a point there. Maybe we should actually get a laundry. But go and do the dishes, and I don't care if it is not your turn, Shinji has a guest."

"Too late, there done," Shinji walked out of the kitchen with Nagisa trailing behind him.

"Oh. Asuka, you can dry then."

"That's been done too," Kaworu said quietly. His eyes were staring at Misato but always flicked over to Asuka.

"Hmm, well then Asuka you can do the laundry now. I'm sure you have school uniforms that you can wash for everyone," Misato got up and walked to the kitchen to get another beer.

"Fine," the German stalked off without another word.

Walking back to his room, the two boys sat on the bed. Both were caught in the awkward silence.

"Why are you here Kaworu? Misato said it was important," Shinji spoke uneasily. His hands balled at his sides and started to feel sweaty.

"I needed to tell you something, but now I can't remember what it is."

"Oh." Both teens looked at each other before Shinji looked away. Getting up, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a loose shirt. Putting it on, he scruffed his hair and sat on the floor.

"Maybe I should go. We both have lots of work to do," Nagisa said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe," Shinji replied. Getting up, Shinji and Kaworu walked to the front door. The silence had gone with them to the door, neither spoke, but looked at each in the eyes.

"Goodnight Kaworu, see you at school tomorrow," Ikari said.

"Indeed, see you tomorrow." Shinji watched the teen walk down the hall away from his arms.

_How awkward that was, what made tonight so different from today?_ Shinji thought to himself as he sat on his bed with his headphones in his ears. _What makes these moments so weird?_ Closing his eyes, Ikari fell asleep listening to 'Ode to Joy'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAHHH, I don't know what to write now. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. Your comments are very important to me noddles


End file.
